


Swept Away

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sexual Tension, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, current canon, friendships, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kita blinked as a player ran toward the net, preparing to spike the ball. He was not as quick and stealthy as Hinata, nor the tallest player on the court. None of that mattered; everything about him screamed look at me. He was a hurricane wrapped up in one human being, tearing through the other players leaping high into the air to spike the ball. Even from the distance Kita was from him, he could see the man grinning from ear-to-ear.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kita Shinsuke
Series: Random Rare Pairs [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



Kita stepped off the train and checked the time. He smiled, seeing that he was right on schedule and set off towards the station exit. The bag on his shoulder was a little heavy but he would unload the contents soon. It wasn’t every day he got to see his old kouhai from Inarizaki.

Then again, he was in town for an interview and if the company decided to hire him, he’d get the chance to see Atsumu more often. Although he was the older and more responsible of the two, it was a relief that he knew someone in the area. His granny was insistent that he quickly make lots of friends and he also didn’t like to be alone. In meeting Atsumu and his teammates, Kita was hoping to meet many potential friends.

As he walked through town toward the gym, he took in all the sights around him. It was exciting to think that he might possibly live and work there. He knew that most people would be surprised by how much he enjoyed change. Perhaps it was due to his quiet and efficient nature, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be stagnant. Sometimes he craved the unexpected; it allowed him to figure the problem out and the satisfaction of succeeding was unparalleled. Even if a situation was as overwhelming as a raging thunderstorm, he basked in the knowledge that some things weren’t in his control. It was a freedom very few people allowed themselves to experience.

The gym the MSBY Jackals trained at was conveniently close to the station and he found it quickly. As he wandered through the hall outside the court, he could hear the echo of voices and the impact of volleyballs from within. To a person with no experience with the sport, it would have sounded cacophonous and violent. To Kita, it filled him with peaceful nostalgia. Some of his happiest memories surrounded volleyball and his team at Inarizaki. Nothing would give him more pride than his stint as captain of such a skilled team… a team of monsters.

As he drew closer to the doors, he heard the unmistakable cry of despair that usually followed one of Atsumu’s failed serving attempts. Kita stifled a laugh in his hand and peeked inside, spotting his kouhai immediately at the serving line on his knees with his face buried in his hands. He nearly walked right onto the court to encourage Atsumu to his feet but stopped himself when Atsumu’s current captain did just that. It stung a little, but he was relieved that Atsumu had a good captain to keep his head on straight. 

He glanced around the gym and spotted some bleachers to the side where some people were watching the practice. Slipping around the edges of the court, he quickly made his way up them while keeping a wary eye open for stray balls. The players were going through drills at the moment and with so many balls flying around the court, accidents were bound to happen. 

Once he took a seat, he kept his gaze on Atsumu, watching him line up another serve. This one not only made it over but hit just inside the back line and would have been nearly impossible to hit. Kita beamed and gripped his bag tighter to avoid clapping. He didn’t want Atsumu to lose his concentration now that he was back on track. 

He took the chance to look over the rest of the court, eyeing up all the different types of players on Atsumu’s new team. He thought Inarizaki was full of monsters, he soon realized that the MSBY Jackals team was full of titans. A few he recognized, Sakusa Kiyoomi, in particular, had been one of the top aces his final year. Hinata Shoyou had recently joined as well and although he was on a rival team in high school, Kita was proud of how far he had come as a skilled and well-rounded player.

Kita blinked as a player ran toward the net, preparing to spike the ball. He was not as quick and stealthy as Hinata, nor the tallest player on the court. None of that mattered; everything about him screamed _look at me_. He was a hurricane wrapped up in one human being, tearing through the other players leaping high into the air to spike the ball. Even from the distance Kita was from him, he could see the man grinning from ear-to-ear.

Kita’s breath caught as the spiker’s arm whipped down, sending the ball at an almost impossible angle that would have been a sure point if it had been during a game. Although it was just practice, the man’s rough voice cheered as he landed on his feet, echoing above all the other sounds of the gym. He was unlike anything Kita had ever seen. Even at just a glance, he could tell that the man was unpredictable, a person who could defy logic. Kita vaguely realized that his heart was pounding.

As the spiker went back to his drills, blending into the crowd of other players yet still outshining all of them, Kita tore his gaze away and licked his lips. He spotted a man a few bleachers away who was busy taking notes. Wasting no time, Kita shuffled down to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, that one spiker…”

“Which one? Hinata-kun?”

“No, the big one.”

“Ha! You mean Bokuto Koutarou with the black and silver hair?”

 _Bokuto Koutarou_. That was a name that rang a bell in his mind, bringing him right back to his third year of high school. One of the top five aces in Japan playing for Fukurodani, a strong team that ended up going very far during Nationals. He regretted not getting the chance to see them play back then. Seeing Bokuto in person, he regretted it even more.

“Yes, that’s the one. Thank you.”

“Sure thing, he’s a good player.”

“He seems to be… Just watching him makes me feel energetic.”

The man laughed. “He’s always been like that. No matter what side you’re rooting for, somehow you always end up cheering for him. Hinata’s the same way, like his little disciple.”

Kita hummed thoughtfully and glanced back at the court. Sure enough, Bokuto and Hinata were hopping up and down, waiting for their turn while Sakusa narrowed his eyes at them. If Kita had been their captain, he might have told them to conserve their energy, but he was starting to wonder if theirs was boundless. Titans indeed.

Thanking the man again, he made his way back to his spot and watched the practice with rejuvenated interest. A part of him considered that Atsumu’s teammates wouldn’t want to be his friend since he wasn’t playing volleyball anymore. Even if he was, he wouldn’t be nearly at their skill set. Kita was never one to get down on himself, but the thought was disheartening. Still, the best thing he could do was try. They were a fascinating bunch and well worth the effort.

The practice didn’t last much longer and soon all the players were pitching in to tear down the gym. Kita gathered his things and descended the steps to wait for Atsumu. Standing on the same level as the players, it was astounding how big they all really were, one player in particular.

Bokuto’s voice in his regular volume still had a way of carrying across the gym and Kita couldn’t resist homing in on it. Even though his voice had a rougher quality to it, his words were encouraging as he patted Hinata on the back. Kita could tell they had a wholesome relationship and just watching them brought a serene smile to his face.

Since it was just a practice, the players were wearing regular t-shirts and shorts rather than their jerseys. Bokuto’s was damp with sweat and Kita stared at the way it clung to his stomach, his abs pressing against fabric every time he took a deep breath. Unfortunately, he turned his back toward Kita when he pulled the shirt up to air out his skin, but Kita didn’t feel disappointed for long as he stared at the narrow dip in his back just above the waistband of his shorts. From there, his eyes trailed down slowly until they fixated on the bit of skin peeking from between Bokuto’s shorts and his thigh braces. 

“Ah, Kita-san! I’m glad you made it okay.”

Kita flinched at Atsumu’s voice, suddenly aware of what he had been doing. Ogling another person like that was disrespectful; something he would have chided his kouhai for doing. He quickly wafted the front of his shirt to give his overheated body some air and turned toward Atsumu, hoping his face wasn’t beet red.

“Yes, it wasn’t difficult to find. How are you, Atsumu?”

Atsumu cocked his head and under his observant gaze, Kita worried that perhaps he had been caught red-handed. To lose Atsumu’s respect would be a terrible thing and if he turned around and informed the others about his scandalous behavior, his reputation would be sunk even further.

“You’re not getting sick, are you Kita-san? It wouldn’t be like you to go parading about town, overexerting yourself if you weren’t feeling your best.”

Despite Atsumu leering down at him with his teasing grin, Kita relaxed. “No, I’m feeling well. It’s just a bit warm in here and I may have overdressed for the weather. By the way, these are for you.”

His feverish appearance was completely forgotten as Atsumu perked up and snatched the bag out of Kita’s hands. His eyes were large and round as he looked through it, overjoyed to find some of his favorite treats from home inside. Kita chuckled softly and reached up to ruffle Atsumu’s hair, ignoring the eye roll he received in return. 

“I watched you play for a bit. You’re even better than you used to be.”

“Thanks, Kita-san. How do you feel about your interview? Do you think you’ll get it?”

“I think so. I’m fully qualified for it.”

Atsumu laughed. “At least you’re confident. I hope you get it, so you can move nearby. It’ll be nice having another friend around.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to that as well. I know I’m not on the team or anything, but I was hoping to meet some of your friends.”

“Sure, sure, they’re great guys! You know Shoyou-kun already,” he said loud enough to draw Hinata’s attention as he bounded by. He skidded to a stop and suddenly appeared before them, vibrating with overwhelming excitement.

“Nice to meet you, Kita-san! Atsumu-san still talks about what a great captain you are! You remind me a lot of Daichi-san and Ennoshita-san, they were awesome, too! He said you were here for an interview, have you had it yet?! I think—”

Atsumu slapped his hand over Hinata’s mouth to stop the constant flow of words and gave Kita an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, he gets excited.”

“That’s okay. I think it’s sweet you thought I was such a good captain.”

“I, er, well, everybody did,” Atsumu said, averting his eyes. His lips twisted in irritation as Kita chuckled and he looked around more wildly, looking for an escape. “Hey, Bokuto-san! Come here and meet my old captain!”

Kita’s breath hitched at hearing his name and suddenly it was his turn to scramble for a way out. It was too late, however, and the hurricane of a man known as Bokuto Koutarou charged across the gym and stopped in front of him with surprising agility. His eyes were more alarming up close, radiating like two suns and beneath them was a smile even brighter. Having all that man’s attention purely on him was overwhelming. It was the most excited Kita had ever been in his life.

“Hi, I’m Bokuto Koutarou! You’re Tsum-Tsum’s captain?”

Kita pursed his lips to keep from smiling at Atsumu’s nickname, especially when he heard him groan next to him, and nodded up at Bokuto. “Yes, I was his captain. I’m Kita Shinsuke, and it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto-san.”

“Just Bokuto’s fine. Are you here for a visit?”

“An interview. I will be here until tomorrow.”

“Oh! But if you get that job, that means you might move here?”

It was strange how hearing the statement from Bokuto made the experience sound even more exhilarating. “It’s a possibility.”

“Great! You seem really cool, so you should hang out with us. You seem really responsible and calm, so Sakusa will probably like you more than the rest of us.” 

He paused to throw his head back with a roaring laugh as if he’d told a hilarious joke. Kita wondered if he missed something, but he smiled along with him. It seemed impossible to be glum around such a high-spirited person. 

“I look forward to getting to know everyone. I’m sure I’ll be lonely at first when I move here.”

“We won’t let you get lonely! Here, I’ll give you my number right now.”

Kita’s mouth dropped open in his surprise, but he quickly recovered and pulled out his phone. Within a few seconds, Bokuto’s number was added to his phone and with the ease of their conversation, it felt like they were already good friends. Sooner than he would have liked, however, Bokuto was called away and it was only then that Kita realized Atsumu had already dragged Hinata back to cleaning up the gym. 

Before Bokuto left his side, he slung an arm around Kita’s shoulder and pulled him closer with a laugh. “Good luck with your interview! Ah! I got you sweaty, sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” Kita said quickly, too preoccupied with Bokuto’s body being pressed against him to worry about a little sweat. “Maybe it’ll be lucky?”

Bokuto laughed again and squeezed Kita’s shoulder. “If that’s the case, maybe I should hug you tighter and get all of it on you.”

Kita was ashamed of how appealing that sounded. Before he said something embarrassing, Bokuto’s captain called him again and his warm arm disappeared from his shoulders.

“Shit, I have to go. Let me know if you need a ride anywhere while you’re here. I can’t drive but I can ride the trains with you, so you don’t get lost. Talk to you later, Kita!”

Kita gulped as Bokuto ran away, watching the muscles under his shirt stretch the fabric whenever they flexed. He wasn’t sure what he had expected Bokuto to be like in person after watching him play, but now he was even more intrigued by him than before. He was one of the friendliest people he’d ever met, and Kita felt magnetized. It was like standing around a wood-burning stove on a snowy morning and even though he had just left him, Kita’s skin already felt colder.

—

It was several weeks later that Kita was settling into his new apartment, spending most of his time clearing out all the boxes and putting everything in its place. He wiped off a picture of himself with his granny and smiled down at it. It made him a little homesick being away from her, but it helped that she was overjoyed for him. His cousins even promised to help her set up a webcam so they could chat with each other face-to-face.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he placed the picture carefully on the shelf before pulling it out. All the calm he had felt all day was shattered when he saw that it was a text from Bokuto. He pressed his hand to his chest, hoping it would somehow calm his racing heart. Swallowing his momentary panic, he opened up the message and couldn’t hold back a smile when Bokuto’s personality could be seen radiating from a simple text.

**Bokuto:** _HEY HEY HEY!! Kita what are you doing tonight, you want to hang? We’re all going out! TELL ME YOU CAN COME!_

Kita licked his lips and typed a message back, reading it a couple of times once it was finished to make sure it was okay.

**Kita:** _I’m free. What time should we meet and where are we meeting?_

**Bokuto:** _YESSSSSSS I’M SO PUMPED!! I can meet you at your place around 7 and we can walk from there. It’s not far_

**Kita:** _It’s not necessary for you to come here_

**Bokuto:** _But I’m happy to do it! I’ll see you then!_

Kita gripped his phone tighter, beaming down at their conversation. It wasn’t anything special, just a normal correspondence between new friends. He cared deeply for all his acquaintances but for some reason, Bokuto affected him differently. Perhaps it wasn’t just him considering the way everyone seems to perk up whenever he’s around; well, everyone except Sakusa. But for Kita, he was something special.

He shook his head and wandered into his bedroom to pick out some clothes for later. As he passed over the threshold, he froze. Bokuto hadn’t mentioned where they were going and what they would be doing, and he had no idea what kind of clothes would be appropriate. 

Kita winced and wandered over to his closet, noticing that most of his outfits were the same type. He wasn’t one to ever worry about his clothes since all of them suited his lifestyle just fine. But suddenly he was having visions of Bokuto showing up to take him to some classy place and shuddering when he saw Kita’s plain outfit. 

Without a second thought, he called Atsumu and frantically flipped through his clothes while the phone rang. 

“Kita-san?” Atsumu asked, his voice uncharacteristically raspy.

Kita frowned and glanced down at his watch. “It’s four-o-clock, Atsumu. Why are you sleeping?”

“It’s my day off!”

“For a proper sleep schedule, you should keep it consistent.”

“Alright,” Atsumu chuckled and let out a bear-like yawn. “What can I do for ya?”

“You’re going out with everyone tonight, right?”

“Yup, that’s the plan. Did Bokuto text you?”

“Yes, just now. I was wondering where we were going.”

Atsumu snorted. “Figures he wouldn’t say. We’re going to a club. It’s not too crazy but it’s a lot of fun. I think you’ll like it.” He went quiet when Kita accidentally groaned. “Is something wrong? You don’t have to go if you’d be uncomfortable.”

“It’s not that, it’s just— I’m not sure I have anything appropriate to wear.”

“You’ll be fine. You don’t have to go all out.”

“I know, it’s just that I want to look… good.”

A wave of embarrassment flowed over him, admitting such a silly thing to Atsumu of all people. His face grew hotter with every second that Atsumu was silent on the other line but soon he could hear muffled laughter, making him feel even worse. He pinched his lips tight and tried to think of a way to change the subject, but Atsumu cleared his throat first.

“You know what, senpai? Let me get ready and I’ll come over to help you pick something out.”

“What? You don’t need to go through all that trouble. Especially since it’s not for a few hours.”

“It’s fine, I like making people over. Besides, you seem a little nervous and I want you to have a good time later. You’ve taken care of me a lot in the past, let me take care of you this time, Kita-san.”

For a moment, Kita was stunned. A soft smile slowly crept up his lips, pride warming his chest that Atsumu had grown so much since their high school days. Before he got too emotional, Kita nodded.

“Yes, I think I would like that. Thank you, Atsumu.”

Atsumu showed up at the apartment half an hour later with a large duffle bag full of clothes and hair styling products. For the rest of the afternoon, Kita was his personal doll, trying on different outfits while Atsumu scrutinized every detail. He didn’t mind; he was just thankful that Atsumu was helping him. It gave him a bit more confidence for that evening. Still, just thinking about spending any given amount of time around Bokuto made his stomach squirm.

Finally, Atsumu picked out an outfit that wasn’t too outrageous, complete with a few bracelets on his wrists and a simple necklace. His hair he kept simple, just running some styling gel through it and brushing it to the side. Kita was stunned when he looked at himself in the mirror with the complete look. He should have Atsumu style him more often.

“I look good.”

Atsumu laughed and started to gather up his things. “I’m glad you like it, Kita-san. I bet Bokuto-san will like it too.”

“Good. I mean, why do you mention him specifically?”

“No reason. I’m gonna run, don’t be nervous at all for tonight. We’re going to have fun!”

“Bokuto will be here soon. Why don’t you just wait, and we’ll all go together?”

“Nah, I have to go get myself ready. Besides, I don’t want to intrude.” With his bag on his shoulder and feet slipped into his shoes, Atsumu glanced back at Kita and gave him a wink. “Have fun, senpai!”

Kita frowned at the door after Atsumu closed it behind him. He had been actively trying not to think about how much he admired Bokuto above everyone else and somehow his kouhai had seen right through him. It annoyed him, but it filled him with pride at the same time. 

With a shrug, he went back to the bathroom to look at himself again. It wasn’t something he often did, but it was rare that his look ever changed. The strangest thing was how different his face looked simply by pushing his hair to the side. He cocked his head and stared at himself, trying to decide if he actually preferred it this new way. 

He startled when there was a pounding knock at the door. They came in a playful rhythm as if someone was drumming out a tune and Kita had no doubt that it was Bokuto. He smiled and rushed across the apartment, excited to see his reaction to his new look. Even if Bokuto didn’t love it, Kita knew it was far better than what he would have come up with himself. 

Opening the door, the greeting that was about to pass through his lips disappeared as his mouth fell slack. Bokuto’s outfit wasn’t too out of the ordinary. It was normal for his shirts to be tight enough to show off every curve of muscle beneath it. But that with some jewelry and a bit of eye makeup had rendered Kita completely speechless.

Unfortunately, Bokuto seemed to have the same problem as they stared at each other in silence. His initial excitement seemed frozen in place as he gaped back at him. Only his eyes seemed able to move as they roved over every facet of Kita’s face and clothing.

“Whoa,” he said at last, blinking his eyes quickly as his focus returned. “You look different, Kita.”

“Is that okay? Atsumu came by earlier to fix me up.”

“Yeah! Sorry, I mean you look great. You always look great, what am I saying?” Bokuto laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “Is Tsum-Tsum still here?”

“No, he went back home to get himself ready. You look great too, by the way.”

“Thanks! I didn’t do much.”

“You don’t need to,” Kita mumbled, hoping it was too quiet for Bokuto to hear. He cleared his throat and pointed down at his shoes. “I just have to—”

“Sure, take your time! I’m in no hurry.”

Kita smiled and quickly slipped on his shoes. Bokuto might not have been in a hurry, but he was. The mounting tension between them was making him sweat.

But for some reason, Bokuto was already acting strangely. The few times he’d stopped by the apartment, he almost always burst inside to see Kita’s progress. Today he simply bounced on his toes in the hall, looking around at everything except Kita. He was beginning to wonder if he looked so bad that Bokuto couldn’t bear to look at him but that didn’t make sense. He wasn’t one to boast, but he knew when he looked good.

“I’m ready.”

Bokuto stiffened and pasted a large smile on his face. “Ready? Great, let’s go!”

He hardly waited for Kita to step out into the hallway and lock his door before he was bounding toward the stairs. Even when Kita joined him, it was difficult for him to keep up with his fast pace.

“Are we going to be late?”

“Nope. We’re right on time.”

Kita pursed his lips and observed the way energy seemed to flow off Bokuto in waves. It was as if the air around him was being charged up, ready to zap him if he got too close.

“Did somebody give you an energy drink before this? I hope not, those aren’t very healthy for you.”

“Oh no! I’m not allowed to have those anymore. I’m just, um, excited to hang out with everyone!”

Kita nodded and crossed his arms as he tried to keep up. The night wasn’t too cool but he realized that he had already grown used to having Bokuto wrap him up in a half-hug. Without it, Kita felt like he wasn’t completely dressed. He glanced over at Bokuto’s hands tucked in his pockets; if he wasn’t doing anything with his arm, then why wasn’t it around him? 

“There it is! I told you it wasn’t far.”

“Oh, I noticed that place the other day. The sign was pretty.”

“Wait till you see the inside! Come on!”

As they approached the door, Kita could hear the bass pulsing through the structure. When Bokuto swung the door open wide, he could _feel_ the music on his skin. Bokuto grinned back at him and said something Kita couldn’t hear, which was extraordinary given his usual volume, and led the way inside.

The interior was dimly lit, most of the illumination coming from beams of purple and blue laser lights and the glow sticks most people were wearing. Kita lost track of time for a moment, soaking in the atmosphere that felt as wild and as alluring as a thunderstorm. But when he felt a soft touch on his arm, everything seemed to quiet down.

Bokuto’s hand pulled away almost the instant it touched him, and he smiled almost like he was trying to apologize for something. Kita couldn’t understand why. He had done nothing wrong. In fact, Kita wished he would touch him more. His body was beginning to crave his touch. 

Bokuto started to say something but laughed when his voice was obviously lost to the music. He turned and pointed to another area of the club and gestured for Kita to follow. With a nod, Kita trailed after him through the crowds. It was easy for Bokuto to part the crowd; as a professional athlete, he stood at least a head over everyone else and his shoulders were broad enough to knock anyone off their feet. Regardless of that, it was difficult for Kita to keep up with him when people cut off his path every few steps. 

As he moved around one couple, he froze in place. There were people everywhere and none of them were Bokuto. His heart beat double-time to the music, and he jumped to try to see over everyone’s head. All he could see beyond was an ocean of strangers.

In his hurry to find Bokuto, he also mixed up his sense of direction and couldn’t tell where they had been heading before they got separated. There was no reason to panic; he wasn’t a child and the club wasn’t that large. He rarely worked himself up, even when he was in an overwhelming situation, enjoying the lack of control. But being separated from Bokuto in the raging chaos turned the exciting situation into a nightmare.

He gasped when a large, warm hand clasped his. Somehow, he knew who it belonged to before he even turned. Bokuto squeezed his hand gently and smiled. Kita beamed back at him and latched onto his whole arm to avoid being separated again. 

It was strange how in the club everything seemed monochrome except for the colored lights and glow sticks. Bokuto’s typically golden eyes were dark and fathomless as he stared down at him. All his high-strung energy seemed to have disappeared, his expression only giving away the fact that he was deep in thought.

With a shake of his head, Bokuto finally turned and led him through the crowds, this time making sure that he didn’t lose sight of Kita. His arm was like a space heater in Kita’s hands and in retrospect, he realized that he probably shouldn’t have grabbed him like that. It was his overwhelming relief at their reunion that made him act that way, and he hoped he hadn’t made Bokuto uncomfortable. Then again, Bokuto Koutarou was the most physically affectionate person he’d ever seen, so why should he be?

Finally, the crowd thinned out and Kita could properly see where they were going. Not only that, but the speakers were quieter in this section and he could finally hear conversations around them. Bokuto waved and a shorter figure sitting at the bar waved back.

“Bokuto-san! There you are!”

“Hey, hey! Just you two right now?” 

Hinata bounced off his stool and toward them. Sakusa trailed behind him with his hands deep in his pockets, his criticizing eyes flickering all around him above his facemask. Just before reaching them, Bokuto shifted his arm forward. It was a simple movement with a clear statement; it was time to let go.

Kita released his arm immediately and smiled at Hinata even though his heart was sinking. Perhaps he had gone a step too far. He tried focusing on what Hinata was saying as he waved his hand toward the crowd, something about their other teammates, but he couldn’t help but see how Bokuto’s energy was suddenly back now that he was focused on Hinata.

“You look great Kita-san!”

Kita blinked at Hinata, surprised at being addressed so suddenly. “Thank you, Atsumu helped me. You look good too.”

Hinata brightened and Kita resisted the urge to pat his head. “Thanks! I love going out dancing. I used to do it all the time in Brazil.”

“Oh! You got some moves to show us, Hinata?” Bokuto asked with a toothy grin.

“You bet! Come on!”

The duo dashed off in a blur, leaving Kita and Sakusa alone near the bar. They stared at each other awkwardly until they both turned to face the dance floor to watch Bokuto and Hinata. Despite them being chaotic entities, Kita was impressed with how gracefully they could both move in their individual dancing styles. Seeing Bokuto laugh and wrap his arms around Hinata without a second thought, however, was like a punch in the gut.

“You alright?” 

Kita glanced up to see Sakusa eyeing him from the side, his gaze less scrutinizing than when he was looking at the crowds. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

“You just seem a little sad. I don’t blame you; this wouldn’t be my choice of hang-out.”

Kita smiled. “I’m surprised you came at all. Are you doing okay?”

Sakusa took a deep breath. “I’m managing.” 

“You should have a drink, Omi-kun! It’ll loosen you up.”

Kita and Sakusa had opposite reactions to Atsumu showing up with a smirk playing on his lips. While Sakusa winced at his comment, Kita relaxed in his presence. Atsumu’s cocky smile slipped a little as he looked at Kita and then out on the dance floor. 

Kita followed his gaze and saw Bokuto surrounded by teammates and other people, half dancing and half roughhousing with all of them in turn. He looked like he was having the time of his life. Kita was glad he was, they were out to have fun after all. He just wished he was a part of it. But with the way Bokuto had been avoiding him and being affectionate with everyone else, he thought it was best if he gave him some space. 

Movement next to him caught his eye, and Kita glanced next to him to see Atsumu motioning over his head.

“I would if no one else was out there,” Sakusa hissed on his other side, “but it’s a cesspool out there. There’s no way I’d make it out of there without being rubbed up against. It’s disgusting.”

Atsumu sighed. “Why’s everybody so hopeless? Come on, Kita-san. You want to dance?”

“You don’t have to dance with me if you don’t want to.”

“Of course, I do, but that’s not the point.” Atsumu wrapped his arm around Kita’s shoulders and urged him toward the dance floor. “The point is to make a certain idiot make a move.”

“What idiot?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just relax and have fun.”

Kita nodded and Atsumu stepped in front of him, moving backward into the throng of dancers as he motioned for him to follow. With a soft laugh, Kita wiggled to the music as he stepped forward.

“Now you’re getting it senpai. Just a little further.”

The more Kita allowed the music to dictate his movements, the more he relaxed. Dancing wasn’t something that came naturally to him, but he always found it enjoyable. Atsumu seemed to be getting more into it as well, pulling out more impressive moments and preening when he caught the eye of everyone around him. 

Kita shook his head with a smile. He was glad that after all these years, Atsumu hadn’t changed too much. If only Osamu was there too to poke fun at him or Aran to groan exasperatedly. He missed them all, but it was nice having something to remind him of his fondest memories. 

“Hey, Kita-san! Nice moves!” Hinata cheered as he appeared beside them out of thin air. 

Kita cocked his head and looked him over. Hinata seemed to be covered in some neon paint that he hadn’t been wearing before. Strangely enough, the look suited him.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun. You’re a good dancer yourself.”

Hinata giggled and rubbed the back of his head. This time, he didn’t resist ruffling his hair and as Hinata leaned into the gentle touch, Kita didn’t regret it one bit. 

“Why don’t you pat my head like that?” Atsumu whined.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to get my hand back out.”

As Atsumu’s face fell in dismay, Hinata’s laughter was loud enough to be heard over the music and Kita spotted several more heads turning their way. If he wasn’t mistaken, a few sets of eyes seemed to linger on himself although he couldn’t understand why. He shrugged the feeling off and relaxed, dancing along with his friends and feeling much better than before.

Their other teammates popped in and out of their dancing group and occasionally Hinata would disappear without a trace, only to appear on the other side of him a moment later. Kita felt inspired by everyone around them and pushed himself further with his dancing, surprised when he was showered by any sort of compliment. Something seemed a little off, however, and it took him a while to realize that it was Atsumu. 

He was a bit distracted the whole time they were dancing, but whatever was holding his attention, it was amusing him to bits. There were several times that he’d move around Kita a certain way and then go back the other direction. His grin seemed to widen the longer his antics went on until an anguished voice rose up above the crowd.

“Tsum-Tsum, you asshole. Let me in!”

“Nope. You don’t deserve it.”

“Come on, it’s not fair!”

“It’s not my fault you’re a pussy.”

“I’m not!” Bokuto growled as he grabbed Atsumu and spun him away into the crowd. 

Kita stopped dancing at his sudden appearance, his heart pounding louder than the music. He stared up at Bokuto as he huffed and turned toward him, his irritated demeanor melting away as their eyes met. Bokuto seemed oddly shy as he stepped toward him, close enough to be heard over the music. 

“Uh, sorry about that.”

“That’s fine, but I don’t understand what’s going on.”

Bokuto laughed. “Sorry. He was just teasing me a bit because I’m a coward, avoiding you and everything.”

Kita’s face grew hot at the admission. He had hoped that he was just being neurotic, but it seemed his instincts were right. The dance floor suddenly felt confined and sweltering, and he looked around for an escape. As two hands gently cupped his face, he stood as still as a statue, gazing straight into Bokuto’s large eyes brimming with concern.

“No! Don’t be sad, Kita. I wasn’t avoiding you because I dislike you. It was the opposite! I was avoiding you because I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of popping you!”

Kita stared back at him, running the words he’d just spoken around in his head. No matter how many times he did it, they didn’t make any sense.

“Huh?”

Bokuto hung his head with a sigh. “It happened yesterday. I swung by Hinata’s apartment because we were going for a run. While I waited around for him, I picked up one of his giant stuffed animals and couldn’t resist giving it a tight hug. I… I popped it.”

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san! It didn’t mean that much to me!” Hinata’s voice chimed in from somewhere in the crowd around them.

“I told you I’d replace it! Anyway, stuffing was everywhere, and I just stared down at his cute face and I thought _what if I hug Kita and I pop him_?!”

Kita pressed his lips together, observing Bokuto’s sincere horror. “But I’m not a stuffed animal.”

“I know but you’re just as cute. Cuter! And I have this tendency to hug cute things tighter and I’d never forgive myself if I hurt you. But it’s been so hard! Not only do you look cute now, but you look hot! What am I supposed to do? I want to hug you and not let anyone else have a turn, but I’d definitely pop you then!”

Kita interrupted his anguished tirade with a soft laugh. He took Bokuto’s hands and pulled them behind his back. The movement yanked Bokuto forward, pressing their bodies together. When he released his hands, Bokuto’s arms naturally hugged around his waist as his expression was brimming with barely contained excitement. Kita lifted himself on his toes and circled his arms around Bokuto’s neck.

“I’m stronger than I look; I won’t break. Honestly, I’d prefer it if you didn’t let me go.”

Bokuto’s face lit up. In one swift movement, he dipped down, hooked his arms under Kita’s butt and lifted him into his arms. Kita giggled and snuggled into his embrace, locking his legs around his waist. As Bokuto danced around with him, everything blurred together, lights, sound, and meaningless chatter. It was unnervingly chaotic, and yet Kita felt safe and warm. He wanted to be swept away by Bokuto’s exuberant joy. 

Bokuto finally slowed when the rest of the Jackals applauded around them while Hinata cheered loudly.

“Good job, Bokuto-san! He seriously couldn’t stop talking about how cute you were. Sakusa actually vomited.”

“That wasn’t why he vomited! Tsum-Tsum spit on him accidentally. Oh, speaking of which.” Bokuto turned them around until he spotted Atsumu dancing amid several girls. “Hey, hey, look what I’ve got!” Bokuto taunted, hoisting Kita even further up in his arms. 

Atsumu laughed and gave him a thumbs up. “‘Bout time. Knew all I had to do was dangle him in front of you like a carrot.”

“Right, and now I’ve got the cutest carrot ever.”

“That also means you’re an ass,” Atsumu called back and somehow disappeared into the crowd before Bokuto could get at him. 

Kita laughed softly and cupped Bokuto’s cheek, drawing his attention back to him. “Don’t mind him. He did a lot for us today, I think.”

Bokuto grinned up at him, his embrace tightening slightly. “You’re right. Hey Kita… do you think sometime we could hang out with just you and me? Like a date,” he added, averting his gaze bashfully. 

With a stroke of boldness, Kita leaned forward and brushed his lips against his cheek. “Yes, as long as we can do this,” he said just loud enough Bokuto could hear and rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

He could feel the vibrations from Bokuto’s chuckles throughout his body and he sighed as Bokuto nuzzled his ear.

“Deal.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done this pairing in years and I've been dying to get back to it. Thank you Huii for giving me the opportunity!! <3 It filled me with such happy fluffy feelings


End file.
